


Slapdash

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Slapdash: done or made without careful planning: haphazard, slipshod. [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6





	Slapdash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: The drabbley-ist of drabbles xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Word of the Day – Slapdash: done or made without careful planning: haphazard, slipshod

Everything he had done, everything he had _ever_ done, was planned. He formed plans quickly and effectively, as anyone who had met him would tell you. Plans kept people safe, gave him rules to follow, let him know what was going to happen; he just wished-

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Naruto yelled excited as he ran towards the enemy without a care in the world.

Shikamaru let his head drop in a deep sigh.

-He wished Naruto actually _followed_ his plans like everyone else did; his life would be so much easier.

"You _idiot_!" Sakura yelled quickly running into the fray to back up her teammate.

And there goes his medic; now his plan was officially out the window.

"Ugh dammit Naruto!" Kiba hissed from his left.

Shikamaru ran a hand over his face in anger before standing. "Let's go Kiba."

Luckily, and he _hated_ that word, shinobi missions shouldn't be based on luck; they should be based on planning and cunning and strategy; the four of them had managed to defeat the gang of bandits and capture the leader without too much damage to their team; Sakura and Kiba both had to attend the hospital for minor injuries.

Injuries that, most likely, wouldn't have happened if they had _followed the plan_.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" Hinata smiled at him putting Mirai down in her crib. "How wa-was the mi-mission?"

"Lousy," he replied honestly making her look concerned. "Naruto didn't listen to my plan and we just had to wing it."

"O-oh," she turned away pouting in thought.

That was another thing he didn't like about Naruto; Hinata had offered her love to him on a silver platter and he had outright ignored her to go chasing after a girl who was too busy chasing after some other idiot.

"I just-" he turned away to shove his hands in his pockets and sigh. "–how does Naruto do it? He doesn't plan _anything._ How does he _live_ like that?"

"Does that bo-bother yo-you?" Hinata asked and he thought about it.

"On a mission yes; in normal life no," he replied honestly. "I just don't _understand_ it."

She smiled lightly at that.

"May-maybe you should tr-try it."

He turned his head back towards her. "Try it?"

She smiled picking up Mirai's empty baby bottle. "You plan ev-everything Shikamaru. Try doing some-something spontaneous; you might li-like it."

As she walked past him towards the door he did the only slapdash thing he had ever done in his life.

He took a hold of Hinata's arm and pulled her back to him; and as she turned back to face him again in confusion he lowered his lips to hers.

She immediately gasped and jumped back out of reach.

Hinata stared at him in open shock for, only the few moments it took for her brain to start working again; then she high tailed it.

Shikamaru sighed; this is why he planned things.


End file.
